drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
EBE
EBE is a Drawception user who joined on June 10th, 2017. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he says he's going to leave this site every 5 minutes because of Reed's updates. (Not anymore) He is amazing at drawing. He is one of many who has a three letter palindromic names like TheSuS and JAJ. He is frequently seen using his Scarecrow face make and suit for his self-inserts. (Not that frequently anymore) EBE plays less games nowadays and focuses on drawing in sandbox. At the moment he is fixated on creating a Cyberpunk 2077 themed cover, and to get ducks in order to make it, he has been taking art requests. (He finally finished!) 2017 EBE is in fact the alt of an account called Lonk, who was the alt of an account called Lothric and Lorian. EBE came from humble beginnings, his first drawing being "Bearded surfer sees shark ahead! AAA!" Just like many beginners he ended up creating a shaky linework first and hesitantly filling in the gaps between the lines. However overtime EBE learned how to color in backgrounds and add color first. His later drawings were no masterpieces however there was a substantial rise in quality. About two months into the game and EBE felt bored and uninspired with his Lothric and Lorian account. He therefore created a new account called Lonk, and began practicing on that. His drawings were scratchy, rough, and hard on the eyes, but with practice he slowly became better. By the end of Lonk's account, you could slowly start to see EBE's current style taking shape. EBE slowly started to evolve his drawing style, focusing more and more on shading and anatomy. He also got better at landscapes. EBE took heavy influence from other artists like Amhart and Death by Squeegee which helped him improve his style. 2018 EBE continued to develop his technique in 2018, improving his shading and brush strokes. His aim is to make something visually distinct yet also extremely realistic. During 2018 he has recieved praise from many critically acclaimed artists, and has been recognized by his style on multiple occasions. His drawings during this year have often been described as grotesque and beautiful. Style EBE has a very distinct and recognizable style. He usually starts off with a base background color and works his way from there, creating a base linework with the smallest and second smallest brush. Once the linework is complete, EBE adds patches of shading with the darkest color of the image. He then refines the image with the smallest brush, adding short and quick lines to blend in the colors. He does this because he uses a mouse and he is able to control and stabilize the small lines easily. EBE then adds highlights and blends them in. Fun Facts * He hates Tracers * Most people love him * He hates Isolation * He uses a mouse to draw * His Instagram is: https://www.instagram.com/e.b.e___/ Category:Users